Eevees love and sacrifice
by wolf of darkblood
Summary: Eevee falls for her savior and will do anything to protect him to bad humans cant understand what Pokemon are saying.


This is a story of one Pokemon who falls in love with a human trainer that helps her in her desperate time of need. This is her tale of a strong love and the tragedy that follows.

"... why... why did you leave... I fought the best i could... why did you abandon me" said a eevee on the verge of death tears so down her face, blood seeps out of her wounds from her horrible battle just moments ago. As her life draws closer to its end a growlith runs over barking, a trainer following close behind. "who are..." the eevee says although the trainer cannot understand what she says, the eevee passes out and is picked up byt the trainer. "you poor thing lets get you to the Pokemon center." the trainer says a gentleness in his voice he runs the wounded eevee to the pokemon center making it in time.

Hours pass nurse Joy walks out into the lobby to give the trainer the news. "How is she nurse Joy?" the trainer asked with a worried look on his face. "The treatment was a success she is resting now". nurse Joy says with her soft smile "The eevee is lucky you and your growlith found her Geo she was almost gone". "Who would do such a thing to a pokemon its horrible". Geo says with sorrow in his eyes. "Can i go see her nurse Joy?" nurse joy hesitates before answering "yes Geo you can but you cant be to long she is still in intensive care and is still weak so her immune system cant help keep her from getting sick, wash your hands and go on ahead" nurse joy smiles softly and walks away to resume her duties. Geo washes his hands and walks in to see the little eevee covered with bandages and hooked to an oxygen machine. "you poor thing please get well soon" Geo walks out and goes to a room nurse Joy set up for him and falls asleep dreaming.

The next morning nurse Joy wakes Geo with a smile on her face. "good morning Geo im sorry to wake you but I was wondering what do you plan on doing with the eevee you brought in yesterday?" Geo thought a moment "well if she wants she can come with me and be my partner" Geo smiles with the thought of training eevee. "Would you like to see her shes doing much better she is breathing on her own" nurse Joy asks with a soft gentle smile at what Geo said. "yes i would thank you" Geo says getting out of bed grabbing his bag and following nurse Joy to intensive care to see eevee.

Geo and nurse joy walk into the room where the bandaged eevee lays her head covered with her fluffy tail, she looks sad and doesn't look up st the sound of the door opening. "Eevee you have a visiter" nurse Joy says causing eevee to look at Geo, Geo walks to the side of the bed and gently pets eevee, the bandaged eevee flinches a bit but calms down as his hand touches her soft fur sending a surge of emotion through her. "your the one who saved me!" eevee says although Geo still cant understand her all he hears is eevee say her namewith an emotion of pure happiness. "i see your doing well eevee i have a questing for you" Geo smiles softly which causes the eevee to blush she tilts her head slightly to what he said. "would you like to come with me in my journey to the championship?" Geo asks as soon as he asks the eevee jumps on Geo licking his cheek which gave him his answer, laughing Geo asks nurse Joy "how much longer till shes fully healed?" "a week Geo no battling till shes healed change her bandages every day, ill get a kit ready for you" nurse joy said walking out of the room.

"so eevee let me give you a nickname" Geo says as eevee cuddles up to him "what do you think of soina?" Eevee smiles and licks Geo on the cheek in approval smiles and tail wagging. Nurse joy walks in with a medical kit and hands it to Geo "here make sure you don't forget to change her bandages every day" Nurse joy says smiling. "I wont nurse Joy i promise" Geo stands bows to nurse joy and him and Soina head out on their journey. Soina cuddles against Geo with a smile "I never knew it was possible to fall for a human as kind as him" Soina says to herself falling asleep in Geos arms.


End file.
